The Incomplete's Wish
by Luckenhaft
Summary: My version of the Searching for a Wish episode of the Pokemon Black, and White anime. Not sure if the Genres for this story are right, and I'm iffy on the T rating so tell me if you think I should change the Rating, and the Genres for this fanfiction. Apparently due to what one reader has told me this story should be rated M, and it's Genre should be Fantasy due to Tick Tock.


**Luckenhaft: I had the ideal for writing this fanfiction about a week ago when I saw the Jirachi's wish episode of the Pokemon Black, and White series. The start of this fanfiction takes place towards the end of the last episode of the Pokemon Black, and White series which has aired in Japan about 8+ days.**

**Ash: Any, and all out of character moments I, or anyone else featured in Luckenhaft's fan fictions have, or will have in this fanfiction, TYL V2, and the fanfics that will branch off from that fanfiction will be explained with this one. Luckenhaft doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Luckenhaft: If I did then this would be how the Pokemon Black, and White series would have ended.**

* * *

**Location: Pallet Town, Kanto Region, outside Ash Ketchum's house. Time: 7:31 PM. Date: Nearly 14 months after Ash defeated Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference. Point of View: 3rd Person.**

**"So this is how your Unova journey comes to an end?"** A certain someone asked Ash Ketchum in a tone of voice that sounded sad, and disappointed if one ignored how strangely inhuman, and distorted the voice was coming out of a gas mask. Ash at the time was taking a walk with Pikachu on his shoulder excitedly thinking about his new journey to the Kalos region.

Ash turned around, and came face to mask with a person who may have had a fondness for the color black due to the fact he was wearing a black cloak, black pants, black shoes, and over his face was a black gas mask with red tinted lenses for the eyes that made the person look particularly scary. The one thing that ruined his attempt to inspire fear in Ash was the hat he wore to hide his hair. There were some curled brunette tufts of hair coming out from under the hat though so the person must have been wearing the very weird hat for another reason.

The hat the person wore was a blue beanie with the word Papa written in pink on the side, but what really made the beanie look ridiculous was the yellow button on the brim of the beanie which a little symbol on it that looked like a person's face frozen in a gob smacked expression of shock. **(For those of you familiar with the Ace Attorney video game series this is the hat Phoenix Wright wore in Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice. Simply look up, "Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice" on Google images for a picture.)**

Ash finished scrutinizing the stranger, and responded at last, "Who are you?"

The person replied quickly, **"I'm Luckenhaft. The incomplete, and I have been watching you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town for quite a long time."** The person finished with a sigh while shaking his head left to right while he stuck one of his hands into his pockets, and began looking for something not breaking eye contact with Ash.

"Okay. So what's your point?" Ash shot back confused, and a bit skeptical while at the same time a bit scared that he has another stalker. Except this time the stalker wasn't a pokemon.

**"My point is that while the last 3 months of your Unova journey that you spent traveling through the Decalora Islands were enjoyable to watch…"** The person trailed off as he withdrew something round, and gold from his pocket small enough to fit into his black gloved hand. The person glanced down at the object for a second before continuing from where he left off, **"Your Unova journey as a whole was a major disappointment to me, and giant waste of your time, and potential."**

"My potential? What are you talking about?" Ash shot back again growing more confused.

**"How many times have you saved this world from destruction prior to going to the Unova region? How many major victories and achievements did you earn before going to the Unova region? How many bonds did you forge before going to the Unova region? How many legends have either saved, bonded with, fought, defeated, or have allied with before going to the Unova region? How many 'important' Pokemon battling competitions have you competed in and came out on top in before going to the Unova region? How many attractive young woman have you unintentionally 'seduced' into falling in love with you before going to the Unova region?"** The person listed off all of his questions, and began speaking again before Ash could ask him what seduced meant.

**"You can harness the power of aura Ash Ketchum, you placed in the top 16 in your first league Conference, you conquered the Battle Frontier, and you bested 4 legendary pokemon in battle. 2 of which you fought back to back in the same battle, correct?" **

"Yeah. That's all true." Ash replied somewhat hesitantly wondering where this conversation was going.

**"I will now list all of your accomplishments, and failures from the moment you set foot in Unova to right now. You left behind all of the Pokemon you had before coming to Unova that you befriended, caught, bonded with, and trained when you arrived in Unova. The moment you set foot in Unova all of the power Pikachu had accumulated was stolen from him by Zekrom. You lost to a rookie trainer who had just begun his journey with a Snivy he had just received. You allowed that bratty little wannabe Mary Sue Iris accompany you on your journey. You allowed that creepy annoying in the closet pedophile Cilan accompany you on your journey as well. You fought Trip again, and lost. You saved the world from being destroyed by the Dragon Force, and befriended Zekrom/Reshiram, and a Victini. You lost to Trip for the third time. You lost to Bianca's dad, and nearly jeopardized yours, and Bianca's journey through the Unova region. You didn't try hooking up with Elesa who may have been into you. You didn't try hooking up with Bianca who might have developed an interest in you if you tried pursuing her. You saved Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus from Team Rocket. You lost to Trip again in front of Cynthia, Dawn, and Alder. You saved Meloetta, and the Kami trio from Team Rocket again, and crossed paths with Giovanni. You didn't win a single one of the tournaments held in the Unova region that you participated in. You helped Keldeo overcome Kyurem, and freed the Swords of Justice. You defeated your rival Trip at the Vertress Conference. You defeated your other rival Stephan at the Vertress Conference. You lost to your wannabe rival Cameron at the Vertress Conference even though you had the advantage of more Pokemon on your team, and that he was an incredibly horrible trainer of very sub-par skills who didn't even belong at the Vertress Conference. You met, befriended, and bonded with N. You helped N defeat Team Plasma. You saved Reshiram from Team Plasma. You intended to bring your reject travelling companions back with you to the Kanto region so they could continue to hold you back as you went onto your next journey. You befriended Alexa of the Kalos region, and got her to accompany you on your trip back to the Kanto region. You assisted Mewtwo in overcoming the Genesect army. You somehow managed to ditch Iris, and Cilan at long last." **

"Okay. What's your point, again?" Ash asked very annoyed at how Luckenhaft pretty much ignored all the very little unimportant achievements Ash made during his time in Unova.

**"If I allow you to go to the Kalos region as you are now, then you will most certainly be repeating the same mistakes you made during your journey through the Unova region. You would abandon the Pokemon you had before coming to Unova, and the Pokemon you caught in Unova. You would make bonds with people you would never see again after you finished your journey in Kalos. You would find another douche bag rival like Trip who would continuously pawn you all the time. You would still be condemned to ten year old hell. Lastly you would catch, befriend, bond, and then abandon new Pokemon in the Kalos region that you would ditch once your journey ended. You would end up wasting your potential. You would be wasting yours, and everyone else's time. Lastly the bonds you have with the Pokemon you already have would weaken even more as they would spend the rest of their days here trapped at Professor Oak's ranch not doing anything worthwhile, or spending time with the trainer they thought cared about them, and they used to love. I will not allow these injustices to continue any further. I will do what I believe is right by erasing your journey through the Unova region, and sending you down the proper path where you, and your Pokemon will all be together happy, and having accomplished your dream of being a Pokemon Master." **The person finished as he took a step towards Ash, and forced the round, gold object in his hand into Ash's who stared back at him confused.

"How are you going to do any of that, and what is this?" Before Ash could get his answers the person suddenly collapsed to the ground gas mask-first as he let go of the round, gold object. Ash stared down at the guy scared, and confused before he crouched down, and turned the person over onto his back, and began checking his pulse. He had no pulse.

"He's dead." Ash stated simply not feeling much for the mysterious, rude, insulting, and clearly insane stranger who was now lying down on the ground in front of him dead to world.

**_'I'm not dead yet, Ash.'_** A voice that sounded very much like Luckenhaft's suddenly sounded out from out of nowhere, but at the same time echoing aloud in Ash's head as if he were everywhere. It took Ash a few seconds to realize the voice was coming from within his head.

_'What the heck!? How am I hearing you in my head!?' _Ash thought to himself remembering his experience with Telepaths, and that one evil dead king who tried to possess Ash back when he first battled the Pyramid King of the Battle Frontier.

**_'This is merely one of the magnificent powers Tick Tock has at her disposal.' _**The voice answered confusing Ash.

_'Who the heck is Tick Tock?' _Ash mentally asked.

"That would be me." A feminine voice that could be easily described as cute suddenly sounded out from Ash's palm as his shot down to the round, gold object Luckenhaft gave him before he dropped dead.

"Unholy Arceus! THE THING'S TALKING TO ME! WHY IS IT TALKING TO ME!?" The thing in this case being the golden pocket watch with little black bat wings attached that goes by the name of Tick Tock. **(I'll send a shout out to whoever has played Disgaea Infinite, and recognizes Tick Tock.)**

**_'Tick Tock is a magic pocket watch I purchased from a Prinny I encountered in one of the Netherworld's who found it in his master's living quarters that had fallen into a dimensional hole on accident when the Netherworld Shopping Channel was supposed to send it to a woman commonly known as Asagi-sensai.' _**Luckenhaft explained to Ash choosing to speak slowly so none of what he just said went over Ash's head. It didn't work at all as Ash stared at Tick Tock with dumbfounded expression.

"What?" Ash asked aloud before he heard someone sigh. He assumed it was Luckenhaft. It was at that moment Ash suddenly felt an overwhelming force flood his mind, and body as his lips began to move on their own as Luckenhaft's voice came out from his mouth.

**_"I don't have time for this. Tick Tock send me, and Ash back to roughly two months ago when he was at Capacia Island to the exact moment before that girl abused Jirachi's power." _**

"All righty then!" Tick Tock responded in an excited peppy tone as the hands on her clock face suddenly started turning backward incredibly fast as everything around Ash began to blur before fading into black. Ash was suddenly assaulted with the feeling of nausea as he felt that he was spinning around too fast, and his stomach's contents were about to empty themselves through his mouth.

**_'Tell me Ash, are you familiar with Latin?' _**Luckenhaft asked Ash as the spinning began to slow down, and color returned to Ash's vision.

"What?" Ash said while staring confused at the scene he had just walked in on. He was back at Capacia Island to right before Emmy **(I forgot what her name was, but I assume it might be Emmy.) **had Jirachi turn the veritable wasteland that is Capacia Island's heart into an abundant lush paradise without bothering to think how some of the native people, and Pokemon would feel about her wish. The native people, and native Pokemon who have no problems with Capacia Island's heart being a wasteland, and consider it to be a home for them, and would prefer it if some self-centered conniving brat didn't change it because she simply didn't like it. If Pokemon who have spent centuries living in a wasteland were to suddenly find themselves in a new environment they would either A) adapt to it, or B) they would be forced to leave, or C) stay then die out since they wouldn't be able to handle the sudden, unexpected, and unprepared for change to their environment. **(I believe something like this happened with the Dinosaurs, and something similar to this is happening with the Polar Bears now.)**

Like before Ash suddenly felt an overwhelming force dominate his mind, and body, and take away his free will as words escaped his mouth that belonged to Luckenhaft. The words that sounded so foreign to Ash, but were very intimately familiar to Luckenhaft, **"Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere."**

"Jirachi! I wish for you to-" Emmy never got to finish her request to the wish-granting legendary Pokemon as a sound Ash had never heard of, and never should be heard of in the world of Pokemon was heard. The distinctive bang of a gun followed by Luckenhaft's voice. Unlike before though it wasn't coming out of Ash's mouth.

**"Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity." **Iris, and Cilan suddenly spun around unlike Ash whose body was still under Luckenhaft's control so he had to watch as Emmy suddenly feel forward, and hit the ground face first. She didn't get up even as a pool of red liquid Ash wasn't familiar with began to pool out of, and around her body.

**"You have lost your opportunity just like the roman god Jupiter lost his." **Luckenhaft spoke again as he answered Iris's, "Who are you?" with a bullet to the forehead. Cilan chose to cower in fear of the weapon Luckenhaft held in his hand that was now pointing towards him as Ash felt his hand reach into his pocket, and pull out an old dusty scratched up pokeball with a yellow lightning ball symbol on it. Before Pikachu who was on Ash's shoulder could make any attempts to escape Ash recalled him for the first time.

**"Now I on the other hand… Have found my opportunity, and I plan to take it." **The other Luckenhaft declared before he fired his 3rd bullet into Cilan's heart.

"You je-" Ash was interrupted this time by the Luckenhaft in his head, **_'Were you going to say bastard? Sorry Ash, but unlike you I have met my father. It's quite sad isn't it? That after you have spent so many years falling for the traps, tricks, and deceptions' of Team Rocket, and other 'human waste' as N would put it, that you have fallen into my trap.'_**

The Luckenhaft who shot Emmy, Iris, and Cilan finally showed himself to Ash as he now stood beside him no longer holding the harbinger of death in his hand. If Ash, or anyone was wondering this Luckenhaft looked no different than the other one.

"Who the heck do you guys think you are!?" Ash asked not specifying if he meant the Luckenhaft in his head, the Luckenhaft right next to him, or Tick Tock who chose to be quiet for now. It was at this moment that the Luckenhaft right next to Ash suddenly sucker punched him in the gut hard. Ash dropped to his knees, and held his stomach in immense pain as he struggle to not regurgitate his dinner. Ash gathered what waning bits of strength he had to glare at the Luckenhaft who struck him. Luckenhaft stared down at him for a moment before he raised his head to the sky along with his hands in some sort of revenant pose for addressing a god.

**"I am Luckenhaft Von Karma! The 2nd Morning Star of this world! Future Consort of Ishtar! The almighty warrior of love, and rage! I am the Dwarf Emperor! I am the Omega to the Pokemon Black, and White anime's Alpha! Envoy and Deliverer of Asura's madness wavelengths! Incarnation of Onivus the imaginary tooth fiend! The Incomplete Composer! I am! The Phantom of Zero!" **Luckenhaft lowered his head, and his hands upon finishing his speech as he got down on one knee, and bowed before Ash as he felt the overwhelming dominating force that was the Luckenhaft within him take over again as Ash arose, and stood back up at his original height.

**_'Don't worry Ash. Your journey through the Unova region will become nothing more than a bad dream you won't even remember, just like this. For that was what your journey through Unova, and all the journeys that would follow it were destined to be. Horrific nightmares that you would never awaken from. I will set you down the proper path towards attaining your dream. I will be with you when you go down your new path. Whether it is within you, or outside of you. Now then, good night Ash.' _**If Ash could he would rip that gas mask off of Luckenhaft's face, and beat the cunt out of him for patronizing Ash like Luckenhaft was in Ash's head.

Ash gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes as Luckenhaft's voice escaped him again, and spoke to Jirachi, **"Jirachi! Grant my wish! Turn back the clock of this world to approximately 1 year ago to the very moment before Ash's final battle with his Sinnoh region rival Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference quarter-finals!"**

Jirachi hesitantly nodded before he began to glow an intense white, and gold light that shone brighter, and brighter before it consumed Jirachi, and continued to expand until it became a large sphere that showed no signs of slowing down its rate of expansion as it drew closer to Ash. All most as if it intended to eclipse the entire Pokemon world in its majestic glow.

This was how the Pokemon Black, and White anime reached its 'proper' end. And this is how TYL V2 found it's beginning.

* * *

**Ash: I can't believe you killed Iris, Cilan, and what's her face.**

**Luckenhaft: Some sacrifices have to be made in order for you to achieve your dream Ash.**

**Ash: What about my Unova region Pokemon?**

**Luckenhaft: Oshawott will probably find a sympathetic trainer eventually. Pidove/Tranquill/Unfezant will stay with her flock. Tepig/Pignite will be under the care of Don George, and the battle club. Snivy will remain a wild Pokemon living her life out as she pleases. Scraggy will probably be okay. Sewaddle/Swadloon/Leavanny will stay at that forest you found him at in his natural habitat. Roggenrola/Boldore will continue to be a wild Pokemon living it up with his buddies. Palpitoad will stay at that lake you found him at, and Sandile/Krokorok/Krookodile will more than likely doing whatever the heck he was doing before he found a temporary rival in Pikachu.**

**Ash: What about Cilan, Iris, Trip, Bianca, N, and everyone else I met in Unova?**

**Luckenhaft: Cilan will stay at his gym. Iris will continue to 'train' to be a Dragon Master. Trip will still be a douche with no off screen character development who will hopefully not make it into the top 16 of Vertress Conference cause that he did as well as you did Ash at your first league conference. (I know I'm being petty, but I want the worst for Trip, and the best for Ash.) Bianca will probably get Elesa to bail her out of her daddy troubles. N will probably find some kid to help him take care of Team Plasma. Screw everyone else, except Alexa. She's kind of hot**

**Ash: Pervert. :(-frowns at Luckenhaft**

**Luckenhaft: You thought she was hot too dude. :(-frowns at Ash**

**Ash: I wouldn't have minded it much if she got to be my traveling companion for the Kalos region.**

**Luckenhaft: Me neither, but knowing those douche bags who are writing the anime they will write her off, and you will be stuck with another Iris. Except this one would be blonde.**

**Ash: I like blondes. They're fun.**

**Luckenhaft: The anime writers would have probably ruined blondes for you, and everyone else if they get the chance to. Your other Kalos region traveling companion was going to be a blonde tech nerd from what I hear.**

**Ash: Great. No hot older magazine reporter chick with a cute gym leader younger sister for me to nail, a tech nerd to replace Cilan, and some blonde girl to replace Iris. Kalos is not looking to be fun at all.**

**Luckenhaft: Someone's a bit lonely.**

**Ash: If the Pokemon world made sense then I would be 17 as of the beginning of the Pokemon XY anime. 17 year old boys are horn dogs.**

**Luckenhaft: 18 year old boys aren't that different either. Except there isn't anything stopping us from checking out the older chicks since we are no longer minors. Ya know what I mean? :)-smirks perversely**

**Ash: I know what you mean. -_-;;**

**Luckenhaft: In other news there's a chance that the female protagonist of Pokemon XY might show up in the anime. I'm rooting for kind of 'easy' female rival. Not easy to beat, easy to you know? ;)**

**Ash: You're an idiot.**

**Luckenhaft: And you need to get laid bad my friend. Before you lose your virginity to the Big Rhonda of the Pokemon world. :(-shudders**

**Ash: There is no Big Rhonda of the Pokemon world. :(-glares at Luckenhaft not enjoying the thought of being molested by a chick whose weighs more than Ash does by a hundred pounds, and is more man than Ash is.**

**Luckenhaft: There will be Ash. Trust me. There will be. (Starts crying.)**

**Ash: Please review this story while I try to get the disturbing mental pictures Luckenhaft gave me out of my head.**

**Luckenhaft: And remember folks… Ash likes them big. Ash likes them small. Ash likes them all.**

**Ash: And facepalm. (Facepalms.)**


End file.
